The eversofamous? couple
by VirtualAnime
Summary: Dedicated to my favorite couple in the series. Christophe/Dru


_This is the first fanfic I've written for the Strange Angels series. Hopefully it is good!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Angels_

_If the stories are too close to each other, it's because the spaces I try to put between each one doesn't stay whenever I save the changes, so, sorry…_

_P.S. Sorry I forgot to add this little info: Since everyone in this fanfic are pretty much friendly with each other, let's just assume that everyone has finally got along, including Graves and Christophe (and while we are at it, let's just assume that Graves accepts the fact that Dru chose Christophe instead of him… :P)_

* * *

Fast

Dodge, kick, shield, right blade, left blade, slash…

Dru Anderson moved with easy grace, lashing out with her _malaika_ with a pattern she knew well. Christophe jumped out of the way of her whizzing blades with ease, slashing back with his own, but Dru had already skipped back.

"Getting tired, Chris?" She taunted.

"Not really, no."

"Then you must be getting old."

Both of them laughed at the irony, still keeping up the training. Christophe wanted Dru to lose, and Dru _hated_ to lose, especially to him. A while later, it was evident that Dru was getting slower.

"Giving up yet?" He asked.

Amusement colored his voice, and Dru cursed silently. In reality, she was getting tired, with no extra fuel for speed.

"Oh, who's great idea was it to train today _without_ the aspect?" Dru snapped, swinging her left blade in a semicircle.

"That would be my 'great' idea." Christophe replied, blocking her blade with his own.

With a twist, Dru's left _malaika_ flew out of her hand and clattered onto the floor.

"Shit…" She swore.

Christophe had a smug grin, one that Dru felt like punching off from his face.

"I win. Even without the aspect, I am faster and better than you, _kochana_."

"You wanna bet?" Dru shot him a challenging look.

Without warning, Christophe dropped his _malaika _and took off, running towards the gym doors. The aspect slid over him, and he picked up speed.

"Hey! No cheating!"

Dru didn't care that she sounded like a kid right now. She ran after him, her aspect sliding over her. Both of them laughed, the sound echoing into the empty hallways.

From a wall far from the doors, Benjamin stepped out and shook his head. Dru and Christophe were going to wake the whole Schola up, he was sure of it. Picking up their _malaika_, Benjamin shook his head again as a grin sneaked its way onto his face.

"Those two children…"

Catch

Dru slid silently from shadow to shadow, working her way towards the Schola doors that stood between her and freedom. All she wanted was some fresh air, after all those lessons and sparring. And maybe go for a run with Graves and the others, but they were away for a while, so she won't be seeing them until next week.

She reached the door just fine, and as her hand closed around the knob she was chanting/begging in her head.

_Please don't be there, please don't be there, please don't be there…_

She opened the door, and groaned. No such luck.

Christophe stood on the other side of the door, grinning. He wasn't angry, just very amused.

"Third time this week, _milna_." He teased.

Dru let out a defeated sigh and slammed the door close, cursing at him under her breath. Christophe chuckled.

"I heard that."

"Oh, SHUT UP!"

Dru Anderson placed her ear against her bedroom door, listening for any movement.

_No one outside, good._

As quietly as possible, she unlocked the bolts and creaked the door open, just an inch. When no one came up to the door, Dru heaved a sigh of relief, opened the door all the way…

… And came face to face with Christophe, who was leaning against the wall across her door.

"What… how… you…!" She stammered.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, head tilted, with a fey grin.

Groaning in frustration, Dru cursed and slammed the door close. There was silence for a while, and just when she thought that he had already left…

"You didn't lock the door, Dru." Christophe called.

She threw herself onto the bed and screamed in annoyance, the sound muffled under the pillows. Someone knocked on her door then.

"Dru? You ok?"

It was Graves. Dru didn't answer, still pissed at the fact that she had been caught so easily.

"She got caught." Christophe chuckled.

"Again? Geez… And I thought I wanted to ask her out for a run with the others…"

"It'll take some time for her to cool off."

"Yeah, I know. Wouldn't want to get killed, eh?"

Dru lifted her head off the pillows and gritted her teeth.

"Both of you, GO DIE IN A HOLE!"

Dru looked through the gap in her window shutters, checking left and right. Once she was sure no one was out there, she opened the shutters a little more and looked down. No one was there either. Still, she waited until she was certain.

"Good."

She grabbed her bag and leaped down… and someone ran over and grabbed her. Dru was more than pissed, since she knew who it was.

"Hey!" She yelled.

Christophe looked down at the angry girl in his arms with a wide grin. He had caught her and was currently holding her bridal-style, not that Dru noticed.

"Why do you always seem to know where I'll be sneaking out from?" She glared daggers at him.

"Easy, _kochana_. I just know."

He still hasn't let her go, and Dru finally realized that she was not touching the floor.

"Put. Me. Down."

Christophe followed her orders and set her down on her feet, still grinning.

"Ok, what does it take for me to get out of here for a while?" Dru asked.

"Hmm… actually, you could go out whenever you want. Now that you've bloomed and very well trained, you can go with minimal security, thought I wouldn't like that."

"Wait…" Dru narrowed her eyes at him, and he grinned even wider, "Are you telling me that I didn't have to sneak past you just to get out?"

"What if I said you didn't have to sneak around at all?"

Dru punched him, but not very hard, and Christophe burst out into laughter.

"Dammit, Chris, why didn't you say so in the first place? I've had a hard time just trying to get out!"

"Well, for one, I'd like to see you safe and wouldn't mind coming with you, and…" He grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him, "I just love your reactions whenever I catch you sneaking away."

"Why, you…!"

Dru yanked her hands free, and he thought she was about to slap him. Instead, her hands went to his hair and ruffled it.

"Hey!" He moved away, but it was no use. Dru really messed it up, and he looked rather silly.

"Ha, you should see yourself right now!" Dru smirked.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it!"

Dru stuck her tongue out and ran off towards the Schola gates with a very amused Christophe on her heels.

Hit

Graves lunged at Dru, who gracefully dodged his attack and landed a blow on his back. Christophe watched from the side.

"You didn't eat this morning, _loup-garou_?" He teased.

"Oh, please, don't tell me she didn't kick _your_ ass!" Graves grinned back.

In fact, Dru has been getting better and better at hand-to-hand combat, and has beaten both Graves and Christophe many times _without_ the aspect. Well, except in _malaika_ training; she got _her_ ass kicked.

"Focus, Graves!" Dru yelled in her dad's Focus On The Task And Move tone.

They went on for a good hour or so, until Graves decided to play dirty. He lifted his elbow, swung at Dru when she was leaping at him, and clipped her a good one on the ribs. Dru huffed as the air left her, and she collapsed onto the mats. Christophe was there immediately.

"That was dirty, _loup-garou_."

Graves held his hands up in apology, and Christophe just sighed. Gently lifting Dru's upper body up, he placed a cool hand over her forehead.

"Dru, _milna_. Say something. Are you ok?" He asked.

Dru's vision was spinning, and when it finally settled down, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Ow…?"

The two boys burst out laughing immediately.

"And I thought you were about to say 'Fuck you, Graves'!" Graves brushed tears from his eyes.

"That was the second thing on my mind, you asshole!" Dru glared at him while Christophe helped her up.

"Enough for today." He announced.

Dru stood up on wobbly legs as she blinked a few times.

"I think I got hit by a freaking train…" Dru shook her head. She went down pretty hard.

"That 'train' would be me. See you tomorrow, Dru." Graves winked and went back to his room.

Christophe followed Dru up to her room, keeping her steady. She staggered into her room, Christophe close behind. He closed the door behind him and went over to help Dru get her balance back.

"I think Graves hit me a good one…" Dru sighed, the aspect flickering over her and soothing the ache from training.

Christophe sat her down on her bed and, without a word, pushed her shirt up.

"Wh-what the HELL?" Dru yelled, blushing madly.

"Dru, you're killing my ears. Just wanted to look at your ribs, little bird."

Cool fingers probed her ribs, and Dru rolled her eyes at him.

"Chris, I'm _svetocha_, remember? The bruise is already gone…"

Her breathing hitched as Christophe trailed his fingers higher. He leaned against her and pushed her down onto the bed.

"Hmm… maybe so, but I'd better check. Don't want my little bird to be hurt."

With one arm securely around her waist, he reached out with his other hand and clicked the lights off.

The next morning, Dru was _much_ more sore than she should've been.

"Hey, Dru, up for training today?" Graves asked.

"Pass…"

Graves looked at her before looking at Christophe.

"Is she ok?"

Christophe just laughed, while Dru hid her red face in her hands and groaned.

Night

Night was a scary time, and Dru knew that very well. She sat on the window seat looking out into the dark; city lights fading as it got close to midnight. Her hand was bandaged, a result from a sucker invasion not too long ago. Dru shuddered a little as she remembered their glassy cries, and the pain that shot through her hand when a sucker had tried to crush it, but only succeeded in spraining it before she took his head off. She healed fast, sure, but Christophe had insisted on a bandage.

"How are you, Dru?"

She turned her head to face said person with a smile.

"I'm fine." She replied.

Christophe joined her on the seat, settling opposite her. Carefully, gently, he lifted her hand and inspected the injury.

"Hmm… it's all healed."

"Then what was the use of a bandage?"

Christophe raised his eyebrow, and Dru sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, safety and protection."

But she _couldn't_ feel safe, not anymore. She was never safe since her mother died.

Christophe moved to sit next to her, and Dru shifted to give him space. The window seat was wide enough for that. He wrapped a somewhat possessive arm around Dru, and she leaned against him.

"Next time the _nosferatu_ come, stay behind me." Christophe said, kissing her forehead.

"No way."

"Please, _kochana_, it'll give me a peace of mind knowing that I can protect you."

Dru took that into consideration and ran over her options. On one side, she didn't like being treated like glass, but on the other, she knew he was right.

_I hate being treated like a weakling, and yet…_

It was then when she realized that she had been wrong about not being safe. Sure, she was never safe since her mother died, but she _was_ safe when Christophe was with her. She was safe, because he came back for her, time and time again, and saved her life for who knows how many times. And right now she felt safe and relaxed in his arms. Suddenly, the night seemed pretty manageable.

"Well, Dru?"

"Fine. But I will still help out."

"No."

"Aw, come on, please?"

"…."

"Please~?"

"…Fine…"

Dance

Why, of all things, must there be a party?

Dru Anderson stood near the balcony doors in a black, spaghetti-strap ankle-length dress of satin. It was a dress that Nat had picked out for her, and Dru was going to kill her for that. She had a hard time trying not to trip over the hem. Said person of Dru's violent intentions was waltzing with Shanks near the center of the ballroom, looking stunning in a red dress.

Of all things, it had to be a _ball_.

Dru liked dancing, if you'd count jumping up and down in a club full of people a form of dancing. Right now, she was so not in the mood, and to make things worse the _djamphir_ were staring at her. The neckline was rather low, and the dress showed off her new curves pretty well. Diamond stud earrings decorated each of her ear, a present from Christophe so long ago. Around her neck was a diamond necklace, on loan from Nat, and her wrist held a golden bracelet, courtesy of Graves. Her hair had been tied back into a bun, with some loose curls to frame her heart-shaped face. All in all, Dru was sexy and attractive, but she was feeling otherwise. An arm snaked around her waist then.

"Good evening, _kochana_."

"Evening…" She grumbled back, not bothering to look. There was only one person who would ever call her _kochana_ in the whole damn Schola.

"Why so grumpy?" Christophe chuckled, placing a soft kiss to her temple.

"Why should this be a ball? Why am I in a dress? Why am I even here?"

"Well, first of all, this isn't my idea. This was Nathalie and Bruce's collaborative idea. Second of all, you are in a dress because of Nathalie again, and last of all," He leaned towards her ear and whispered, so only she could hear, "You are here because I am."

"Why you cocky little-!"

Dru turned, and stopped halfway and just stared at a smirking Christophe. He was in a white dress shirt, top buttons undone, and black dress pants. His jacket was in his other hand, flung over his shoulder. He was stunning, Dru had to admit while she clamped her mouth shut.

"Hmm? Cocky little what?" Christophe teased.

"Cocky little bastard." She finished.

Immediately, he dropped his jacket, wrapped both arms around her waist and steered her towards the dance floor as 'punishment'.

"Oh, hell, there is no way you are getting me to waltz!" Dru protested, struggling to get away.

"I can try." Christophe replied.

He grabbed her hands and placed them around his neck before hugging her close, and began to sway. Dru was a little too stiff in her actions, though everyone just thought her graceful.

"Dru, _milna_, relax. Just follow my lead." Christophe chuckled.

She did relax, and soon Dru was dancing across the floor, her skirts flowing around her, graceful and elegant. She didn't have to do anything; she just had to match Christophe's movements.

"Christophe, I think the others are staring…" She murmured.

Sure enough, every _djamphir_ in the room were staring, but this time at Christophe, throwing invisible daggers at him. He chuckled and kissed Dru's forehead.

"They're not just staring; they're trying to burn holes into my head and wishing they could kill me."

Dru tilted her head a little, confused. Christophe sighed and pressed his forehead to hers.

"_Kochana_, they're jealous."

Realization dawned on her, eyes growing wide.

"Oh…"

"Yes, oh."

He claimed her lips then, a passionate kiss that left Dru breathless.

"Christophe, the others-!"

He shut her off again with another kiss.

"Don't care. It's to show them you are mine."

"Over possessive idiot…"

But Dru was smiling. The other _djamphir_ were outright glaring now, and some twitched their fingers, like as if they wanted to strangle Christophe.

"I better get out of here now," He leaned down and whispered into her ear, his hot breath playing across her skin, "By the way, that dress looks _very_ good on you."

Dru blushed as her breath hitched. She knew that tone, and had heard it quite often.

"I'll see you later, _kochana_."

And Christophe disappeared, a strange laughter cutting through the air. Dru rolled her eyes at the dramatic exit and quickly walked out of the ballroom. Thinking about what he had said, she blushed a bright scarlet again and decided to change, soon. If Nathalie wanted the dress whole and undamaged, Dru was going to have to take it off before _someone_ got to it first.

Play

Dru never quite understood Christophe's idea of 'fun'… before.

Right now, she was in the training room, which was completely pitch black, and she had to feel her way around.

Now, how did she get herself into this? Well, she got a note from Christophe saying to come to the training room for a surprise, and here she is now…

Dru was sure he was in the room: she could sense him with the touch. And when she found him, she was going to knock his nose in.

"Christophe, you have 5 seconds to turn on the lights or I'll punch your nose in!" Dru yelled.

_When I find him…_

She heard a chuckle towards her right, and she took her shoe off and threw it in that direction. The shoe hit the wall with a thud, and Dru sensed movement behind her. She threw her remaining shoe, but still no luck. Christophe was too fast, plus he had the advantage of clear sight in the dark, while Dru was literally blind.

"Christophe, I'll count now! 1!"

No response, except for a shuffling somewhere in the room.

"2!"

Something hit the floor, twice.

_He took off his shoes…?_

'3!"

A rustling, and something flew towards Dru, catching her on the face.

"Ah! What-!"

Grabbing at the object, she tore it off her face, and immediately knew what it was. She looked around, Christophe's V-neck shirt in her hand.

"You better not be planning on… that! 4!"

A breath next to her ear, and Dru froze, a blush making its way up her cheeks.

"I plan just that." Christophe chuckled.

He grabbed her and threw her down onto the mats, trapping Dru in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Dru yelled.

Christophe silenced her with a kiss and pulled her shirt over her head. He ran his hands down her body, causing Dru to shiver.

"Care to count 5, _kochana_?"

She knew what would happen if she did, but she couldn't stop herself. Her brain had pretty much flown out the window.

"Still thinking of punching my nose in?" Christophe teased, trailing his lips over her neck and collarbone.

Instead of doing just that, Dru gave an answer that delighted Christophe.

"…5…"

From then on, Dru will never again say that she didn't understand his idea of 'fun'.

Sleep

Dru is sick.

Don't ask why, she just is. Right now Dru is in bed, with the covers all the way to her chin, and feeling very crappy.

"Need anything?" Nathalie asked.

Dru glared at the circle of people- namely Graves, Nathalie, Shanks, Dibs, Benjamin, Augustine and Bruce- crowded around the bed.

"Yes. I need all of you to give me some space. I would like all of you to get out and let me sleep!" Dru hissed.

"Not in a very pleasant mood, are we?" Shanks teased.

"Evidently!" Dru growled.

"Ok, let's get out before she kills us all." Graves laughed.

Dibs was the first one out the door, knowing an irritated Dru meant bad news.

"You stay in bed, Missy! If I catch you out of bed I will personally put your butt in a sling!" Nathalie warned.

"I have to agree with her, Milady," Benjamin chuckled, "Rest well."

The door closed, leaving Dru alone in the room. She knew Benjamin and the others would be standing guard, so she didn't bother with locking the door.

"Finally, peace and quiet…" She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Not quite…"

Dru's eyes flew open and she groaned. Christophe stood by the open window, a grin on his face, though concern was clearly written in his eyes.

"Geez, can't a girl have some privacy?"

"Is it so wrong of me to visit my little bird, especially when she is unwell?"

Dru didn't really mind, in reality, not that she will ever admit it out loud. A cold breeze came in, and Dru ducked farther beneath the covers.

"Close the damn window, will you?"

He did just that and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Chris, I want to sleep… Get out…" Dru muttered.

"So sleep then."

Knowing there was no way to get him out of the room, Dru closed her eyes and slept. Or, at least, she tried to. Christophe kept staring at her; she could feel his gaze.

"Jesus, Christophe, stop staring at me! I can't sleep like that!" Dru snapped.

"Why?"

"I just can't!"

"Why?"

Groaning, Dru turned over and pulled the blankets over her head. She would never admit it, but his gaze was making her uncomfortable, and not in the way that meant she was nervous. No, this was something completely different, and it made her heart race and her breath hitch.

Dru stiffened. The covers were being lifted, and the bed sagged as Christophe slipped under the blankets, close to Dru.

"W-what are you doing?!" She gasped as he wrapped his arms securely around her.

"Shh, _milna_, go to sleep."

He placed a kiss on her neck, causing Dru to squeak a little.

"Christophe, I am serious, get out! What if you catch the cold?"

"Don't care."

"No one will take care of you." Dru warned.

Christophe smirked and hugged her even tighter.

"But I know you will." He whispered.

"Don't count on it."

"Oh, I will."

This carried on for a while, and by then Dru was sleepy. She let out a huge yawn, and Christophe chuckled.

"There, I got you sleepy." He winked.

"Hmm…" Dru replied, closing her eyes.

"_Kochana?_"

"Hmm…?"

"If I ever do fall ill… will you take care of me?"

Dru sighed and snuggled closer to him. Wasn't the answer obvious?

"Of course, silly."

"Really?"

"Really really…"

Dru relaxed, and Christophe fell silent, thinking she was asleep. Feeling rather worn out himself, he closed his eyes as well, but before he drifted off he heard Dru say: "Thank you… Christophe…"

"They are so cute together…"

"Oh, hush, Nathalie, don't wake them up!" Augustine whispered.

"Seeing how deeply asleep they are, I doubt it." Graves snickered.

"Hey, how about we take a snapshot and circulate it around the Schola?" Shanks grinned wickedly, holding up a camera.

"Do it!" Benjamin smirked.

"I don't think they'll be too happy…" Dibs sighed.

"They won't be happy, period. But I still say do it!" Augustine chuckled.

A click, and the team of mischief-makers dispersed, putting their plan into action.

The picture was a source of constant talk for a few months. Dru and Christophe have already given hell to the culprits, but they couldn't take back the picture- a snapshot of the two of them in bed, arms around each other, with their lips _very nearly_ touching.

Dru swore never to fall ill again.

Scream

Dru Anderson has heard many different screams throughout her life- screams of terror, screams of pain, the _nosferatu_'s glassy cry, even her own _svetocha _cry, but no scream could compare to this one. Well… not exactly…

It was the middle of the day, and everyone was asleep. Well, all except two.

Dru struggled, trying to hold her moans back. A kiss on her neck, and her resolve broke. Christophe grinned and continued placing hot, open-mouth kisses down her neck.

"S-stop it, you bastard!" Dru cursed.

He paid no attention, knowing very well that Dru was helpless to his touch. He trailed his hand under her shirt, and was rewarded with a gasp.

"Stop it! What if the others hear?" She hissed.

"They won't. Their dorms are too far."

"But-"

Dru was silenced with a kiss, to which she automatically responded, arching her back. The tableside lamp was clicked off, plunging the room into darkness.

Minutes later, Dru's screams echoed down the _svetocha_ wing of the Schola, but true enough, no one else heard it.

That was the one scream, among others, that Dru never wanted to hear again. But she was out of luck, and has heard it once too many times…

Pain

"Get the medic!"

"He's hurt!"

"Fine mess they made!"

The whole Prima Schola was in an uproar due to the sucker attack. Sucker bodies were everywhere, decaying fast, and the walls were coated with vile, black blood. Some people were hurt, but nothing too bad… until they saw the state Christophe was in.

"Christophe!" Benjamin gasped.

"Get the medic over here! He's hurt real bad!" Graves commanded.

Christophe's head was currently resting on Dru's lap as she wiped away the worse of the blood, a pained expression on her face.

"You idiot…" She sighed.

He had tried to be everywhere at once, yelling out orders while protecting Dru. And now he is in critical condition. Christophe was carried off, but Dru stayed behind to help, though her mind was in a state of panic.

"He'll be fine. That guy won't die that fast." Augustine snorted.

Dru gave a small smile, but it did little to ease her worry.

A while later, Dru went up to Christophe's room to see how he is, and nearly sobbed. The aspect had set in, but he still looked pretty bad.

Dru settled down on the chair next to the bed, and Christophe opened his eyes.

"Hi, Dru…" He smiled.

"Hi yourself," Dru replied, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine…"

"Really?"

Christophe knew he had been caught. Dru was observant, and being around him for a long time helped her understand more.

"No… It hurts…"

Dru sighed and turned her head away. Christophe reached up to gently turn her face back towards him… and found that her eyes were wet with tears.

"_Kochana_, why-"

"You idiot! Why did you do that? Don't you know you'll die?" Dru cried.

She never cried, not since the day her mother died. Not since the day her Grandmother died. Not since the day her father had came back as a zombie, and she'd emptied a gun into his corpse. But today, Dru Anderson broke down for the first time in a long time, because of him, because of Christophe.

"Dru, Dru, don't cry… It hurts me to see you cry…"

"You think you're in pain? Seeing you like this gives me even more pain!"

Christophe's eyes widened at the suddenly emotional Dru. He never thought she'd break down like that. His heart gave a twist, because he knew she was upset because of him.

"Dru, _milna_, I understand you are upset, but-"

"Upset? I feel like my heart's been ripped out!"

Christophe struggled to sit up and took the sobbing girl into his arms, rubbing her back and whispering comforting words.

"Shh… It's ok, Dru. It's ok. I'm fine. As long as you are here, I will not take my last breath."

Despite herself, Dru couldn't help thinking that it was all very sweet. She calmed down and hugged him back, being careful of his wounds.

"I'm so sorry, Dru." Christophe kissed her forehead.

"You must promise me to never _ever_ do that again. Or else I will never forgive you."

"I promise."

And Dru's pain vanished with just those two simple words.

* * *

_For the last story, I thought of showing Dru's more emotional and caring side, because even though she is a tough, kick-ass svetocha, she is also a girl._

_Reviews are very much welcome! :)_


End file.
